youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeberd Scooters
Early Years Zeberd(SCF002) was born in the Scooters on April 28, 2008. Her mother was Raven and her father was Thunder Cat. She had two litter-mates; a sister named Ermintrude(SCF003), and a brother named Houdini(SCM001). The three pups survived their first couple of weeks and began to explore the outer perimeters of their den. Zeberd's litter was the first litter to be whelped into the Scooters, meaning that they received a lot of attention and care from their parents. The trio survived through several more months, and also through their first winter. During the month of April, 2009, Raven gave birth to her second litter of pups, which consisted of four young. Zeberd and her siblings weren't the center of attention anymore, and had to help their mother with the new pups. Sometimes the trio stood at the den watching over the new pups while Raven went to the river for a drink, though the teens always managed to distract themselves with their own games. In the winter of 2010, Zeberd's brother Houdini went roving for the first time, and he was successful. From that time on, Zeberd would see him leave to rove with their younger brothers regularly. He eventually became one of the most successful rovers in Yellowstone. Zeberd was courted by passing males a few times, though she was never able to mate as her mother didn't permit it. Raven gave birth again in March of 2010, to two pups, Lallie and Siilks. By that time, Zeberd started acting more dominant and assertive. She eventually assumed the rank of beta as the pack was growing. In spring of 2011, Raven gave birth once again to a new litter which consisted of three males -- Avatar, Appa and Momo. The following month, they took the pups on a hunting trip in a nearby area where the hares had dug their burrows. However, their enemies, the Young Ones, were already there, also teaching their young how to hunt, and the two packs quickly dissolved into battle. The Young Ones had more members, to the Scooters' disadvantage, which made the defeated pack retreat soon after. They all ran off back to their territory in panic, not noticing they had forgotten Avatar. Luckily, the Young Ones adopted him into the group. Zeberd thought he had been killed, as they never saw him again. The pack brought up the remaining two youngsters, and both survived. In May of 2012, her mother gave birth to her last litter, Miss Lilly the Pink, Ju Drop, Maybelline, Karim, Wollow, and Thumper. A few weeks later, her father led an attack to the Young Ones den, which was a terrible mistake, since Raven was killed during the fight. Zeberd had stayed at the den babysitting the pups, and when the pack returned she found no signs of her mother. She knew Raven wouldn't come back, and eventually stepped up as alpha female next to her father. Alpha Female Things would be different without Raven, but they had to move on. Zeberd took care of the pups as if they were her own. Luckily for them, she had been able to nurse them, so all six survived through their first few months. Things were going well -- however, this wouldn't last for long as her father was bitten by a raccoon and contracted rabies in July. This didn't affect him at first, but as time progressed he became more aggressive and started attacking the other members, giving them rabies in the process. Things couldn't get worse for the Scooters, the numbers started dropping due to the rabies or wounds received from skirmishes. Though there were still some sane members, Zeberd hadn't been attacked by her father as well as some other members including her brother, Houdini, who supported her at leading the pack, due to Thunder Cat not being too focused on the pack, sometimes he preferred to keep away from the rest. Despite of some deaths, Zeberd managed to get the pack through the months and they still had enough members to keep their territory and hunt regularly. Unfortunately her sister Ermintrude had also received rabies and was becoming overly aggressive, especially towards Zeberd, whom she started challenging on a daily basis. Zeberd usually managed to put her sister back into her place or simply avoid her. Things got even worse when Houdini, seeing the state of the pack, left the Scooters for good along with Appa and Momo. Without her brother's support Zeberd had a harder time leading the pack as it kept falling apart. Unfortunately, by the end of December, Ermintrude violently attacked once again, this would be the last time she did so as Zeberd was killed by her sister during their quarrel. Zeberd had done her best to keep the Scooters going, but the mortal disease had ruined her efforts and ended up taking her life. The Scooters dwindled in numbers after that until the whole pack was wiped out except a few survivors that scattered in different packs. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Brother: Houdini Sister: Ermintrude. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters